Happy Birthday (Otanjoobi Omedetou)
by Kisaragi Kana
Summary: Dikacangin atau di acuhkan di hari ulang tahun pasti gak tahan kan apalagi dilakuin oleh sahabat! tetapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke apa dia tahan? lalu apa jawaban Sakura ketika di tembak olehnya jawabannya ada di dalam fic makanya baca ya


**_Disclaimer_**

**_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pairing's_**

**_? x ?, and the other_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Genre_**

**_Friendship and little bit romance and humor  
_**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_Warning_**

**_alur tak jelas/gaje/aneh/dan mungkin bisa membuat yang baca pusing, One-shoot_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Special Present Gift for Gyu-kun atau (Gyuururu-kun) dan untuk Haru-chan  
_**

**_maaf jika banyak yang salah dan ceritanya kurang nyambung. _**

* * *

Happy Birthday !

**At 19.30 P.M **

Seorang anak lelaki berambut seperti pantat ayam termenung sambil melihat ke luar jendela layaknya memikirkan sesuatu, bergelut dengan pikiran-nya hingga tak menyadari bahwa kakak-nya sudah memasuki kamar-nya dan sekarang sedang mmebobol laptop milik-nya dan juga tanpa sepengetahuan-nya.

'Apa mereka ingat hari ini apa?' Batin Sasuke nama lelaki itu dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sudah sekian kalinya di tanyakan namun tak dijawab yaitu apakah kedua sahabat pink and pirang-nya itu ingat hari ini hari ulang tahunnya karena hari ini tingkah mereka sangat aneh terhadap-nya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik sesuatu, pertanyaan konyol untuk seorang Uchiha mungkin saja jika sang kakek berada di dekatnya bisa-bisa dia di buat cengo oleh Sasuke.

_Flashback _

"AWASSS !" Teriak seorang siswa berambut pirang yang mengenakan seragam Konoha junior high school hingga membuat semua siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya menutup kedua telinga mereka kalau tidak, mungkin mereka akan langsung tuli mendadak mengingat suara siswa pirang yang melengking dengan indah tadi.

"Awas kau, KEPALA DURENN!" Teriak seorang siswi berambut Pink yang basah kuyup mungkin ulah si pirang yang bernama Naruto sedangkan yang berambut pink bernama Sakura mereka adalah seorang sahabat namun seperti-nya pagi ini Naruto membuat masalah dengan Sakura dengan tak sengaja menyiramkan air keran ke arah-nya.

"Ampun Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto sambil terus berlari, mereka berlari mengitari sekolah dan tiba-tiba tak sengaja mereka bertemu Sasuke salah satu sahabat mereka yang paling tampan #huueekk# hampir mengalahkan ketampanan Sule #ngakak.

"Oi" Sapa Sasuke namun tak di respon oleh kedua yang masih saja kejar-kejaran.

'kok dikacangin' Batin Sasuke dengan wajah heran yang membuat wajah-nya seperti orang idiot #di chidori.

"Kacang garing kacang garing kacang garing" tepat pada saat itu Lee dan Kiba lewat dengan membawa gerobak yang isinya Kacang yang langsung di serbu oleh kedua spesies pirang dan pink.

sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat kelakuan kedua sahabat-nya ini yang mulai melebihi batas abnormal.

'beneran di kacangin' Batin-nya langsung lemas seketika selagi kedua sahabat-nya itu menikmati kacang dan Kiba juga Lee yang sedang menghitung uang hasil jualan-nya.

...

"Sakura, Naruto kalian mau ke kantin?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Kedua sahabat-nya yang memang satu kelas dengannya yaitu di kelas 7-A.

"Tidak" Jawab Sakura sambil terus menulis di buku catatan-nya yang tak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun termasuk Sasuek dan Naruto juga begitu.

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto yang sesekali menyontek jawaban ke Sakura dan langsung di hadiahi jitakan maut oleh Sakura sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kedua-nya heran sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan I-pod nya dan mulai memasang headset yang langsung di pasang lagu kesukaan-nya.

...

"Mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Sasuke (lagi) kepada kedua sahabat-nya yang sedari tadi mendiaminya.

"Gomen Sasuke kami ada keperluan jadi tak bisa" Ujar Naruto canggung takut membuat sahabat pantat ayam-nya itu ngambek #di chidori terus di lempar ke jurang

"Betul Jaa" Ujar Sakura sambil menarik Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke melihat itu Sasuke hanya lemas melihat keduanya dan apakah kalian tau bahwa dia Cemburu melihat Sakura sahabat-nya dari kecil dan salah satu orang spesial di hatinya #huueekk# berjalan bersama Naruto yang juga sahabatnya dari kecil namun Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih siapa lagi jika bukan Hyuuga Hinata salah satu sahabat Sakura yang paling dekat dan pengertian.

'DASARR KEPALA DURENNN' Batin Sasuke dengan mulutnya yang komat kamit membacakan mantra untuk Naruto.

_end of flashback _

'Lebih baik aku tidur' Batinnya kemudian berbalik dan langsung melihat Kakak-nya yang sedang membobol laptop kesayangannya.

"BAKA ANIKI ! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Silverless-ku" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengaman-kan Laptop-nya dari tangan Kakak-nya.

"Ayolah Sasu-chan kan aniki-mu yang ganteng badai ini hanya ingin melihat-lihat" Ujar itachi kepada Sasuke sedangkan empat siku-siku sudah menempel erat di kening Sasuke.

'Bener bener dah, udah dikacangin ma dua abnormal, punya aniki kelewat narsis udah deh lengkap semua kesialan ku hari ini' Batin-nya sambil menatap tajam Itachi yang udah berkeringat dingin karena adik-nya akhirnya dia mengaku.

"Oke lah Sasu-chan Aniki-mu yang ganteng badai alias kesamber badai ini cuma mau masukin foto-foto Saku-chan dan Naru-chan juga Sasu-chan sendiri" aku-nya dan langsung membuat Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis-nya sedangkan Itachi hanya cengar-cengir gaje mirip orang gila yang baru masuk ke RSJ, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa cengo melihat-nya kemudian melihat kearah laptop-nya yang terisi foto-foto gaje.

"BAKAA ANIKIII" Teriak Sasuke ketika melihatnya, sedangkan Itachi sudah mengambil langkah seribu, _lebih baik kabur dari pada dimakan singa yang lagi galau, _pikir-nya.

'Dasar Baka Aniki' Batin-nya sambil menaruh laptop kesayangan-nya itu ke meja belajar-nya dan mulai membaringkan tubuh-nya yang mulai capek, sambil berfikir bagaimana caranya kedua sahabat-nya tiu melupakan hari yang seperting ini yup apalagi kalau bukan hari ulang tahunnya, kini kepalanya mulai berdenyut karena kesal dan otaknya koslet karena terlalu keras berfikir.

**Di Tempat Lain ... ****  
**

"Ne, Sakura-chan apa Sasuke akan marah pada kita karena kita sudah mengacuh-kannya?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah kotak yang isinya adalah Kue ulang tahun sasuke, rencananya mereka akan memberikan kejutan untuk sasuke, Mereka berjalan menuju Mansion Uchiha ya rumah sasuke tentu saja mereka sudah berganti pakaian, Sakura memakai rok pendek berwarna Hitam, Kemeja berwarna merah dan jaket berwarna Hitam, sedangkan Naruto memakai Celana jeans, Kaus berwarna oranye dan jaket berwarna oranye.

"Aku tak tau, ya mudah-mudahan kita tak menyinggung perasaan singa kejam Uchiha itu" Jawab Sakura sambil menelan ludah-nya dengan susah payah sambil menatap ngeri, Mansion Uchiha, yup mereka sudah sampai di mansion Uchiha rumah Sasuke kemudian mereka saling berpandangan dengan keringat dingin.

'Ya Kuharap begitu!' Batin kedua-nya.

**Dikamar Sasuke ... **

Sasuke terus menatap dinding kamar-nya yang gelap yap lampu baru saja ia padamkan dan sekarang kamar-nya gelap gulita, dia seperti-nya masih menantikan ucapan Selamat ulang Tahun Dari kedua sahabat-nya itu.

"Lebih baik aku tidur mungkin saja mereka memang lupa" Gumam-nya pelan sambil memejamkan kedua manik Onxy-nya tersebut dan seperti Uchiha bungsu kita ini sudah masuk kedalam dunia Mimpi, ya mungkin.

tetapi sesaat kemudian matanya kembali terbuka sedangkan dia hanya mengerang frustasi karena tak bisa tertidur mungkin penyakit-nya kambuh lagi atau dia sedang menunggu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kedua sahabat-nya tersebut siapa yang tau dan yang tau hanya Hati kecil sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut dan tanpa dia sadari Aniki-nya sedari tadi mengintip-nya dari selah Pintu kamar-nya yang tak tertutup rapat sambil tersenyum kemudian menutup-nya dengan rapat.

"Bagaimana Itachi-Nii apa Sasuke belum tertidur?" Tanya naruto kepada Itachi dengan penasaran.

"Belum sepertinya dia sedang frustasi karena tak mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kalian berdua" Jelas Itachi sambil tersenyum ketika mengingat adik-nya tadi mengerang frustasi karena tak medapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"Naruto, Itachi-nii aku sudah selesai tinggal Sasuke-nya saja yang harus di bawa ke halaman belakang" Ujar Sakura yang sudah berada di antara Itachi dan Naruto seperti hantu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian berdua duluan aja ke halaman belakang biar Sasuke aku yang urusin" Ujar-nya sambil mengusir Sakura dan Naruto layaknya kucing dan mereka akhirnya pergi dari hadapan kamar Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke sudah tertidur duluan tanpa tau apa yang di rencanakan oleh kedua sahabat Pink-Kuningnya tersubut.

'Krieet' Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka oleh Itachi dan Itachi berjlan menuju ranjang tempat Sasuke tidur.

"Sasu-chan bangun" Panggil Itachi dengan gaya bahasa yang sangat lebay, akhirnya setelah 10 detik mata Sasuke baru terbuka dan melirik tajam ke arah aniki-nya.

"Ayo ikut Aniki cepat!" Ujar Itachi sambil menarik tangan Sasuke ralat bukan menarik tetapi menyeret Sasuke ke luar ke arah halaman belakang di mana kedua sahabat-nya menunggu.

"Tutup mata dulu" Ujar Itachi sambil menutup mata Sasuke menggunakan saputangan dan menuntun Sasuke ke halaman belakang.

"mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke datar dan singkat sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan adik bungsu-nya ini, tiba-tiba Itachi melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan mulai melangkah menjauh sedangkan Sasuke memanggil nama-nya akhir-nya dia membuka ikatan Sapu tangan yang menutup kedua manik onxy-nya dan seketika lampu halaman belakang menyala dan sebuah kertas warna warni dengan potongan kecil-kecil bertabur di atas kepalanya dan dia melihat tulisan 'Otanjoobi Omedetou' yang agak besar tetapi dia kebingunga kemana aniki-nya.

"OTANJOOBI OMEDETOU" Dan suara kompak terdengar di telinga-nya di sana terdapat kedua sahabat-nya dan semua teman sekelas-nya, dan kemudian Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan membawa kue ulang tahun yang di hiasi lilin sambil tersenyum.

"Otanjoobi omedetou dan maaf kami sudah mengacuhkan mu" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung sedangkan Sasuke mata onxy-nya menyiratkan kebahagian dan ternyata dugaan-nya mengenai sahabat-nya salah ternyata mereka mengingat ulang tahun-nya.

"Buatlah permohonan dan tiup lilin-nya" Ujar Sakura semangat sambil tersenyum.

'Aku ingin mereka semua akan tetap menjadi teman dan sahabat-ku kecuali Sakura aku ingin dia menjadi calon istri-ku' Sasuke membuka matanya dan kemudian meniup lilin sedangkan yang lainnya bertepuk tangan.

"Oi Uchiha apa permohonan-mu?" Tanya Kiba dengan lantang sedangkan yang lain hanya menatapnya penasaran.

"Hanya ingin Sakura menikah dengan-ku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku" Jawab-nya cuek dan kangsung membuat seluruh temannya cengo di tempat sedangkan Sakura hanya blushing-ria.

"Kalau begitu langsung sjaa tembak!" Aju Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura.

"Sakura, mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya" Guamam Sakura sedangkan yang lainnya sudah bersorak 'TERIMA, TERIMA,TERIMA' tanpa henti.

"Baiklah aku menjawab ya" Jawab Sakura yang langsugn membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk-nya.

~~~ The End~~~

* * *

selesai juga akhirnya Fic kana yang amburadul karena kana belum terlalu pandai menjadi penulis atap mengarang cerita dan sebenar-nya kana mau publish fic ini pas tanggal 15 maret tetapi gak sempet jadinya hari ini tologn ya Review.

Sakura : Author gaje

Kana : Biarin yang penting hidup

Sasuke : Hn

kana : Sasuke bisu ya ?

Naruto : Sakura pacar-mu bisu

Sakura :* kaget

Sakura : yang bener masa Sasuke bisu mungkin kali ya

Sasuke :*ngutuk

Rnr please


End file.
